Champagne Supernova
by AcrossTheSkyInStars
Summary: FAGE entry written for afragilelittlehuman. Alice opens a letter that will change her life. "The piece of paper in my hands was an invitation to my twentieth high school reunion." - A/J.
1. Invitation

**Ficawesome Gift Exchange**

**Title: **Champagne Supernova

**Written for: **afragilelittlehuman

**Written By:** AcrossTheSkyInStars

**Rating: **M

**Summary/Prompt used: **couple tries to avoid their old flames at their 20th high school reunion

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: ****Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps**

A million thanks to all the people involved in the FAGE, the ones who encouraged me and made this fun and amazing. Even more thanks goes to Tiffany (vampiremama/readingmama) for being utterly fantastic and volunteering to beta this. I love you.

.

.

**Chapter One: **Invitation

.

.

"**Someday you will find me caught beneath the landslide**

**In a champagne supernova in the sky"**

**-Oasis:** Champagne Supernova

.

.

**a.p.o.v**

"No," I protested into the phone, hitching my bag higher on my shoulder as I walked the crowded streets. "It's late and I'm exhausted. I just want to go home."

"One cocktail," Rose countered, "I'll even pay."

I pursed my lips at her offer, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. I had to give it to her; the woman knew how to get to me. After an extremely long and stressful week at work, she knew free alcohol was the way to go. Dealing with snobby clients nine hours a day was enough to drive me to drink, and that's without the added headache of actually making those clients look decent.

I loved being a fashion consultant, but sometimes it made me nearly homicidal.

"Please," she implored, drawing the word out in several, unnecessary syllables. I rolled my eyes as she pleaded and jerked forward a little as a stocky man in a business suit bumped into me. I glared at him as Rose continued to beg.

"Please?"

"Fine!" I agreed, huffing as I stepped up on my tip toes to look for a cab. "Where are you?"

She laughed, "Seriously. Where am I? Honey, it has been a long week at work. Get your ass down here before that job of yours causes more brain damage."

I smirked. "You're such a bitch."

"Yeah," she consented, "I am. But you love me."

"Remind me again why that is," I teased, attempting to hail a cab as I cradled my phone with the other hand. Rose laughed as a taxi pulled over and I sighed in relief. "Okay, I'm just getting into a cab. I'll be there in a bit."

I hung up the phone and slid into the back seat of the conspicuous, yellow cab, directing him to my and Rose's favourite bar, Eclipse. We were bumper to bumper the entire time, the ambiance of screeching tires and blaring horns accompanying the sight of Manhattan during rush hour. The insanity of it all was worse than feeding time at the zoo. I was sure animals could coordinate themselves in a more appropriate fashion than New Yorkers.

In the hectic bustle of the traffic, it took me almost half an hour to get there, and when I did, the line to get inside was already over twenty people long.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who was glad it was Friday.

I tossed some money to the driver over the back of the seat and made sure I had my bag before getting out of the cab. I slowly started towards the end of the line, checking over my shoulder to see if I could get a glimpse of the bouncers. A few women were let in the doors, and when they disappeared, I saw Felix.

I smiled at my luck.

My red Jimmy Choo's clicked against the pavement with purpose as I disregarded the queue and headed to the front. I fluffed my hair out around my shoulders, brushed my bangs from my eyes, and added a small strut to my steps. When Felix saw me, his gorgeous baby blues brightened with his beautifully crooked smile.

"I knew you wouldn't be far along," he greeted. I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek and put my hands to his chest as his big, burly arms came around me. "Rosie's already inside."

I laughed, "You know she hates it when you call her that, Felix."

"And you know that I don't care," he replied.

I looked up at him as I stood encircled in his arms, and for a few seconds, it was...awkward. Felix was my favourite bouncer at Eclipse, a great friend...and my ex. We had dated for a few months the year before and found out the hard way that we were better off friends. He was sexy, cute, and funny, and though we had fun, there was always something missing from what we had.

I could never figure it out; all I knew was that things were better when we weren't together.

"I...I should go in," I stammered, pointing to the door as I put a few feet of distance between us.

Felix gave me a small, disheartened smile but stepped aside.

"Have a good time," he said with a nod. I nodded back with a forced smile and headed into the bar. The interior was dark and elegant, the walls black and glossy as music pumped through the wide hallway. I did my best to push my encounter with Felix from my mind as I made my way up the stairs to where Rose would be waiting.

I couldn't even think about analyzing his behaviour.

When I got to the top, Rose was sitting at our usual table, four glasses in front of her. I laughed to myself because she looked like a raging alcoholic, but then again, that was Rose. She couldn't be bothered with what people thought.

I wished I could be more like her.

I tossed my bag down onto the table and grabbed one of my glasses, draining the strong, dirty martini before I could even say hello. My head spun as I set it down and picked up the other, taking a healthy sip. I didn't care if I would regret it later; having a few drinks right now seemed like the best idea in the world.

"Oh, so it's going to be one of _those _nights?" Rose asked with a wicked smile as her eyebrow arched suggestively.

I nodded. "Definitely."

Our 'one drink' turned into three, and then three turned into five. Before I knew it, we were making our way down the stairs on wobbly heels with another two drinks, one in each hand. I swayed my hips as I walked, moving to the beat of the music as Rose shouted the lyrics. Some of her cosmopolitan spilled onto my shoe as she waved her arm and I gasped, stopping where I stood.

"My shoes!" I yelled. Rose continued for another foot or so in front of me before she realized that I wasn't with her. She turned slowly, her brows knit together as she tried to focus on me. I stuck my shoe out to her and wiggled my foot, emphasizing my point.

Shock replaced her confusion as she asked, "What happened?"

I tried to glare at her, but the alcohol in my system turned it into a saddened frown.

"_You _happened," I said with a pout. She glanced to her glass and then back at my shoe, copying my expression. She set her drinks on a nearby table and bent down, trying to wipe off what she had spilled. "Rose, s'okay," I slurred as I retracted my foot, "I'll just buy some more."

"But they're your favourite Jimmy's," she said as she straightened out. She put her hand on my shoulder for support as her glassy, green eyes met mine. "_I'll _buy you new ones."

"Kay," I agreed with a shrug. If she wanted to buy me new shoes, I wouldn't protest.

Rose picked up her drinks and we headed to the dance floor. I clutched my bag beneath my arm and held both drinks in my hands as we danced, losing myself in the alcohol and music. I took frequent sips, forgetting all about my shitty week, my worries, and my ruined Jimmy's. I was having a fantastic time, until I felt a strange, insistent vibration underneath my arm.

It took me a minute to realize that it was coming from my bag.

As quickly as I could in my sticky Jimmy Choo's, I moved off the dance floor to set down my empty glasses. I rummaged through my bag, shifting around every, single item in there before I found my phone. It had stopped vibrating and I clicked on the screen, finding the fluorescent light much too bright for my eyes. I closed one eye and held the phone closer to my face, noting that I had a missed call from Emmett – Rose's husband.

I made a face at the screen and looked up to find her. She was still dancing, her long, blonde hair swaying down her back as she moved to the music. I shook my head at her ability to have fun all by herself. She hadn't even noticed that I'd left.

My phone began vibrating again and I quickly answered, "Hello?"

I plugged my other ear, but all I heard was a deep mumble.

"I can't hear you!" I yelled into the phone.

"Where are you?" Emmett's voice shouted back. He wasn't angry, just loud.

"Eclipse," I replied at the same volume. Emmett said something else, but I couldn't make it out. I frowned down at the phone as the call abruptly ended and decided that it was probably time to go home. It was almost one.

I grabbed my bag from the table and pushed past drunken dancers to get to Rose. She was in her own little world, oblivious to the fact that there was a guy about a foot away from where she was, trying to get his groove on with her. I laughed because he looked like he couldn't be any more than twenty-one.

I elbowed my way past him and grabbed Rose's arm, shaking her out of her coma. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled down at me, resuming her previous motions.

"Rose, we have to go!" I shouted over the music. "Emmett called me."

Her glazed eyes popped open at the mention of his name and she mouthed the word 'fuck' to me. I nodded my head towards the exit and she led the way, gripping my hand in hers as we stumbled our way out of Eclipse. The muggy air outside the bar was mildly refreshing from the stagnant heat inside and I took a deep breath, bumping into Rose as I nearly lost my footing.

We both started laughing at my horrid coordination and I doubled over, trying to catch my breath. When I stood back up, we started walking again, but something – or rather, someone – blocked our way.

"Felix!" Rose squealed, abandoning her duty as my leaning post to hug him.

"Rose," Felix greeted curtly. He was speaking to her, but his eyes were on me, his expression concerned as he looked at me over Rose's shoulder. "You good?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yep. Just dandy, thanks."

Rose pulled away from Felix and stumbled towards the curb as he came to stand in front of me. "Do you have a ride home?" he inquired softly. I was about to open my mouth to answer but he interrupted, "And do _not _tell me you are taking a cab."

"Um...guess I'm not taking a cab then," I giggled.

Felix rolled his eyes before his face softened. "Let me drive you?"

"I-I don't think that'such a good idea," I mumbled. "I mean, because before...and now – I'm pret-ty drunk, like..._drunk_. Rose and I had some shots of this stuff, and it was like purple and it tasted _really _good an-"

"Alice," Felix groaned, "you're rambling. It's just a ride home." I felt my cheeks flush at my stupidity and I gave him a small grin. "I just want to make sure you get in okay," he assured. The look in his eyes held nothing more than friendship, comforting me.

"Okay, thank you," I said as sincerely as I could.

Felix still had ten minutes until he was off work so I let him be. I found Rose sitting on the curb, her legs drawn up to her chest as she rested her chin on her knees. Her entire body was swaying to a phantom beat and I clumsily joined her, relaxing my head on her shoulder.

"Em's gonna be _maaad_ at me," Rose commented quietly.

I shook my head, "No, he won't...well, he didn't sound mad on the phone, at least."

Rose sighed, slumping forward slightly as she rubbed her hands over her shins. We were both deadly quiet until Emmett arrived a few minutes later. His sleek, black Mercedes pulled up to the curb and I felt Rose's posture change immediately. Her face lit up when he got out of the car and her smile was impossible to ignore.

In the back of my mind, I had always envied what they had. I envied the closeness they shared...how in love they were. I had never been able to find it.

I thought I had, once upon a time, but it was a mistake.

"Em!" Rose beamed up at him from her spot on the sidewalk.

"Hey baby," he said with a humorous smile before he nodded at me, "hey Alice."

"Hey Em," I replied sleepily.

"You got a ride?" he asked as bent down to help Rose to her feet. I was about to respond with an emphatic nod, only to be interrupted when strong hands came around my ribs and hoisted me up from the ground.

"I've got her," Felix's voice said from behind me. Emmett thanked Felix for giving me a ride and towed Rose to his car. She waved at me from the passenger window and I shook my head at her as I waved back. "Come on, Alice, let's get you home," Felix whispered.

Buildings and streetlights blurred into one on the way to my apartment. I rested my cheek on the cool glass of the window, talking quietly with Felix as he asked me about my night. The conversation flowed easily...naturally. I was glad the earlier awkwardness was gone between us.

I didn't want to lose him as a friend.

Before long, we pulled up to the front of my building. I tried to assure Felix that I would be okay to get up to my apartment by myself, but he didn't believe me. He fully insisted on walking me to my door.

I clambered out of the car, feeling drowsy as Felix helped me inside. The elevator ride was short and quiet, the soft 'ding' alerting me to when we reached my floor. I looked up at Felix as we walked down the hall and it seemed like something was...off.

"S'everything okay?" I asked as we stopped in front of my door. "You seem...weird."

Felix leaned against the wall and stuffed his hands in his pockets as his eyes met mine. "Will you have dinner with me?" he replied.

"What?"

"Sometime this week," he added, "will you have dinner with me?"

"Wh-Felix...I don't understand," I said in confusion. "I thought we already went through this."

"We did," he said with a shrug, "but...I don't know, lately I've...I've missed you, Alice."

"Oh no..." I groaned, sliding down the wall until I was sitting on the floor. "Felix..."

"Look," he began, "I know why you ended things...and I know that you find it hard to trust people, but we were good together, Alice. We had fun." He knelt down in front of me and gave me a small smile. "I miss those times."

I sighed, "Yeah, we did have fun, Felix..._you're _fun, and I love you...but as my friend. I trust you not to hurt me, but I don't think we should do this again," I said quietly, "I don't think anything more will ever happen between us."

"You don't know that," he countered, "what if you fall in love with me someday?"

We both knew what he was saying would never happen. I would never fall in love with Felix, because despite how great he was, he wasn't the one for me. I knew the type of guy I could fall for; it was the same guy who had broken my heart nearly twenty years ago.

"Felix, please..." I said tiredly. I looked up at him soberly and he pursed his lips, looking away.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he apologized before he stood up, "let's get you inside."

I nodded, my eyes glazed over with unshed tears as my thoughts strayed to the fact that I was almost forty years old...and alone. I bit my lip to keep it from quivering and gripped Felix's hand as he helped me to stand. I said goodbye to him with a friendly hug and watched him walk down the hallway; his hands stuffed in his pockets and his shoulders slumped.

That was a serious buzz kill.

I let myself into my apartment, locking the door behind me as I tossed my bag down onto the table in the entryway. I grimaced as the action sent a pile of mail tumbling to the floor and regrettably bent down to pick everything up.

I slipped out of my stick Jimmy's, setting them gravely beneath the table, saying a small goodbye to the shoes I loved. I padded into the living room as my feet could finally breathe and flopped down on the cushy sofa, sighing at the relief.

I sifted through bills and other junk, tossing the useless pieces of mail onto the coffee table. I was about to toss an unassuming letter into the 'useless' pile, but the name on the face of it caught my eye.

_Lauren Mallory._

Lauren Mallory?

Why was that familiar?

I tried to recall where I knew that name from. It was on the edge of my mind but I couldn't figure it out. I abandoned the other letters and bills and slipped my finger under the flap, tearing it open. Several papers fell onto my lap and I grabbed one, unfolding it as my eyes scanned the page.

It looked like a questionnaire.

_What the hell is this?_

I picked up another one, and when I read the words at the top, I put the name to the face.

_Lauren Mallory: Prom Queen._

The piece of paper in my hands was an invitation to my twentieth high school reunion.


	2. Contemplation

**Chapter Two: **Contemplation

.

.

**a.p.o.v**

Insistent knocking tore through my subconscious, rousing me from what had possibly been the_ worst_ sleep I'd ever had. I peeled my eyes open, immediately regretting it because of the painful ache that throbbed against my skull. The dreadful sound continued, and as if that wasn't bad enough, my phone began to ring.

Def Leppard belted out from the direction of the front hallway and I groaned.

_Def Leppard._

It was Rose.

I pushed some crinkled and creased papers off my lap as I got up from the couch, still wearing what I had been the night before. I put my hand to my forehead, taking my time to get to the door to avoid the nauseating feeling that was sure to appear. My stomach was fairly settled right now; it was my head that was on fire.

When I pulled open the door, Rose snapped her phone shut, giving me a bright smile. I loved her like a sister, but in that moment, I could have slapped her. She looked so…cheery. And I hated it.

I just stared at her, completely unenthused.

"Well didn't we wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" she jested.

"_Couch,_" I corrected, "I woke up on the wrong side of the _couch_."

I turned around in irritation, padding down the hallway. I propelled myself back onto the sofa, listening as Rose let herself in and started rambling about how it was already past noon and the 'day was wasting'.

The day could waste all it wanted. I didn't really care.

"Why were you sleeping on the couch?" she asked, "And what the hell happened? Did your mail explode or something? Why is it everywhere?"

"Why are you talking _so much_?" I retorted. "My brain is going to pound out of my skull, Rose, just – shut up…please."

I felt the couch dip near my belly as Rose sat, affectionately rubbing her hand over my back. "Honey, did something happen?" she asked, her voice softer, "between you and Felix?" I shook my head in the negative and she sighed, "Then what's wrong? You're extremely…hostile." I lifted my head to glare at her and she added with a smirk, "Well…more so than when you usually drink."

I swallowed thickly as a wave of unease swept through my chest and I laid my head back down. I reached around, fumbling for the papers that had been crumpled between me and the couch the entire night. When I found the offending piece of mail, I handed it to Rose.

It took her all of about five seconds to realize why I was so upset.

"Oh…Alice," she said sympathetically, "your high school reunion?" I nodded exhaustedly and she breathed, "Wow."

"I know," I mumbled into the couch.

The silence was delightful for a few minutes until Rose cleared her throat, "M-maybe…_he _won't be there?" I frowned at the mere mention of _him _and burrowed my face into the couch. "What are you going to do, Alice, just _not _go? What about all the other people you were friends with?" I shrugged without looking up and she chastised my actions, lightly tapping me on the ass.

"It's your twentieth high school reunion," she said plainly, "you have to go."

I tipped my head back, taking in a deep breath before I nodded, "I know, Rose. I just…God, what will I even say? Things ended badly enough; I haven't spoken to him in almost twenty years." I laughed humourlessly at how long it had been and sighed, "Shit, I'm old."

Rose let out an affronted shriek and slapped me hard on the ass.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"Listen, missy, I'm just a year younger than you, and_ I _am not _old,_ so shut it," Rose ordered. I slowly turned myself over to face her and she continued, "And for this reunion thing, you are going to go in there, and you are going to be confident. You are going to be wearing your new Jimmy's and a rockin' outfit, and you are going to own that party. I don't care how many of your ex-boyfriends are stuffed into that room, you will be invincible."

I smirked up at her and said, "God, you give a good pep talk."

She rolled her eyes at my quip, but for some strange reason, I felt a little better.

.

.

After a much needed shower, a change of clothes, and some painkillers, Rose and I went to lunch. We sat out on the patio of a nearby restaurant, nursing our hangovers with greasy food and a diet coke. I paced myself, eating slowly to calm the unwelcome sickness that had formed in the pit of my stomach. I pushed my food around my plate, staring absently at the table as Rose attempted to rope me into a conversation.

I responded with a few small nods and the occasional word when it was necessary. But the more she went on and on about everything, the more aggravated I became. I couldn't pinpoint why I was so incredibly _irritated,_ but I just...was.

I was not in the mood to deal with anything.

"Uh...Alice?" Rose said hesitantly.

"What?" I snapped back.

She furrowed her brow in confusion and retorted, "What's your problem?"

I let out a resigned sigh and muttered, "I...I don't know. Just...everything, I guess." Rose's face was impartial as I spoke, her eyes questioning. "I'm sick and tired of...this," I gestured around to nothing in particular and clarified, "life. Every day is so monotonous, Rose...the same. Nothing ever changes for me."

I brushed my bangs from my eyes and said, "I'm almost forty years old...and what do I have to show for it?"

Rose cocked her head in thought, looking away. She pushed her plate to the side, leaning forward with her elbows on the table as her eyes lifted to mine. "Where is this all coming from, Alice?" she asked softly.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure...I've just been thinking about it, though. I mean, you...you have your life, Rose. You have a great job, a husband – you're trying to start a family." I paused as I bit my lip and muttered, "I can't even keep a boyfriend long enough to consider an anniversary present."

I looked over at Rose, my eyes stinging with stupid tears. "I just feel like I'm stuck in a rut," I said in a shaky breath, "I need...change; something different."

Rose gave me a comforting smile and reached over to put her hand on mine. "Honey...you're not stuck in a rut," she assured, "and you know why you won't keep a man in your life...it's so he won't hurt you. But I agree that you do need change, Alice..." she trailed off and squeezed my hand, whispering, "You have to go to the reunion. Get out of New York for a few days, go back to Seattle...visit with your old friends."

I swallowed uneasily at the thought of returning to Seattle after so many years, but Rose continued, "And more than anything, Alice, I want you to talk to him. Go have fun...but please, for your sake, confront him. If you're ever going to let anyone in, you have to let go of what he did to you."

"But-"

"No," Rose cut me off insistently, "no way. You know this is what you have to do...so do it."

I gave her a small nod because I knew she was right. It was the pain in my chest that was holding me back.

.

.

To cheer me up and 'boost my confidence', Rose took me out to buy new shoes. She paid for an obscenely expensive pair of Jimmy Choo's that I absolutely fell in love with, claiming that they were my birthday and Christmas presents for the next few years. I laughed at how she made the purchase such a big deal but I knew she was just teasing me. As both she and Emmett had a more than substantial income between the two of them, I knew she could afford it.

After a few hours of therapeutic shopping, I felt lousy and lethargic. The hangover was still plaguing me, making me more tired than usual on a Saturday evening. I parted ways with Rose around dinner time and made plans to meet with her for lunch one day next week.

Returning home to my empty apartment held a certain despondency to it. While it was peaceful to enjoy the blissful silence, to give my head a break, it was incredibly depressing that I wasn't coming home to more; it truly hit me that I had been missing out on so much.

I was too guarded to _really _let anyone in my life.

I locked the door behind me and set my shopping bags down on the floor in the front hall, flicking on lights as I went. I headed into the kitchen to cook something for dinner, opting for a chicken salad; something quick and easy.

While the chicken was cooking, I ventured out into the living room. Papers were strewn out across the coffee table and carpet, and I realized belatedly that I hadn't even cleaned up the mail. Gathering all the useless junk mail, I tossed it into the garbage. I set the important bills in their proper place next to the telephone in the kitchen, leaving only one letter unspoken for.

I sat down at the dining room table with the invitation, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to read the details.

The reunion was scheduled two months from now in Seattle, at a high-end hotel called the Fairmont. The event was three days in total; first a night of cocktails, followed by an evening dinner, then a Sunday brunch. The invitation came complete with a three-page questionnaire, asking fairly straightforward questions about my life since high school.

After a moment of consideration, I began to fill it out. I made dinner in between answering questions, carefully wording my responses for reasons I couldn't understand. I replayed the last twenty years in my head, going over my accomplishments and the things I had experienced since leaving high school.

By the time I got to the end, I felt significantly better. Recalling the things I had done in my life made me feel stronger...empowered.

"Okay," I mumbled to myself, "last question." My eyes scanned the page and I began reading aloud, "What is your..."

_...marital status._

I pursed my lips, tapping the pen against the table. Of course it would ask me whether or not I had a husband and kids. As if the fact that I had neither wasn't painfully apparent enough. I sat up straighter, grinding the pen hard against the page as I wrote the word 'SINGLE' in capital letters, filling up the entire space.

I folded the questionnaire, tucking it back into the envelope it came in. I set it off to the side and took a deep breath, still having mixed feelings about the whole idea of my high school reunion. I knew I just had to go in there with a strong spirit and face my past, no matter how much it made my heart race in anxiety.

If for nothing else, I had to do it for me.


	3. Recollection

**Chapter Three: **Recollection

.

.

**a.p.o.v**

_One month later_

"All right, Em, I'm just getting into a cab," I said as I awkwardly opened the car door, "I'll talk to you later."

"Sounds good, short stuff, see you tomorrow," he replied.

I grinned at the nickname and hung up the phone, slipping into the back of a cab. We had been going over the final plans for Rose's birthday party tomorrow because Emmett wanted everything to be perfect. While he always made her birthday a big deal, this year was a little different.

This year, Rose was going to announce that she was pregnant.

They had been trying for well over a year, and up until now, they hadn't been able to conceive. I was sure the copious amounts of sex they were having hadn't been bothering Emmett in the least – or Rose, for that matter – but she had been getting...depressed. She was still hopeful, but each time she read the negative results on the pregnancy tests, the light would die in her eyes.

Imagine her surprise when she finally took one that was positive.

To celebrate the amazing news, Emmett wanted this birthday to be special. He planned an elaborate gathering at her favourite restaurant, inviting her closest friends and her parents. She had no idea how big the party really was and I knew she would absolutely love it.

I relaxed in the back of the cab, watching the blur of traffic go by as the sun faded in the sky. It had been an unusually busy day at work, filled with appointments and fittings. I didn't normally work so late into the evening but I didn't mind it because I was grateful for the distraction; anything to take my mind off the future.

I handed the cab driver money as I got out at my apartment, pulling my keys from my purse to unlock to doors to the building. I grabbed my mail on the way up, sifting through it and marking things as 'important' and 'useless'. When I got to my door, I hadn't even realized the small package resting on the floor until I ineptly tripped over it.

"What the...?"

I bent down, snatching up the rectangular package. A small sticky note adorned the front, informing me that my next door neighbour, Mrs. Anthony, had signed for it and left it there for me. I smiled at how nice she was and made a mental note to thank her the next time I saw her.

I peeled the sticky tab off the front, casually glancing down to the return address.

_Lauren Mallory. _

Of all the names I could have imagined...

I swung the door shut behind me, abandoning the package in the front hall like it was going to bite me if I held onto it for another second. I wasn't sure what I thought would be in there; all I know was that I wasn't in any hurry to find out.

I went on with the rest of my night, making dinner and watching a few of my shows. It was low-key and relaxing, the only problem was that I couldn't stop thinking about the stupid package. No matter how hard I tried to forget about it, the possibility of what could be inside was nagging at me.

Frustrated and tired, I lugged myself to the bathroom to get ready for bed. After I performed my nightly routine, I curled up in the cool sheets, slowly allowing my eyes to drift shut. I was just on the edge of unconsciousness when I abruptly jolted awake. My entire body shook me from sleep and I groaned, turning over. I laid there for a while and tried to feel as relaxed as before, but I found it impossible because my mind was too active.

I couldn't stop thinking about that package.

With an irritated sigh, I went to get it. I rubbed my palms over my eyes, grabbed the package from the hall, and carried it back to my room. I crawled up on my bed, cradling it in my lap as I looked down at the name. I pulled my hair back into a loose pony tail before I carefully tore through the brown paper and took out something that strikingly resembled a yearbook.

_Rainier Beach Class of 1989_

_Alumni Profiles_

I smiled at the words printed across the front, finally understanding the purpose of the questionnaire. A quick glance at the first page told me that every former student who responded to Lauren would have their profile in this makeshift yearbook...along with their graduation picture.

I laughed in remembrance as I looked through the first few, coming across pictures of students I could hardly recall and others that brought back a rush of memories. I grimaced as I flipped to my page and quickly turned it, trying to forget the insanely wild hair I used to have. I guess it was popular in the eighties, but looking back on it now made me want to smack myself.

Big hair and bright colours.

_Damn the eighties._

I continued to flip through the pages, reading up on people. It was interesting to see what everyone had been doing since leaving Rainier, accomplishing things you never thought they would, going on to do something extraordinary. I looked through the book for over an hour, checking up on old friends, careful to avoid a _certain _name.

I was disappointed that I couldn't seem to find the profiles of either Angela Weber or Ben Cheney – friends I'd regretfully lost touch with – but I hoped they would be at the reunion. It would be nice to see them again after so long. I hated that we'd lost each other since high school.

After I had been through every profile – twice – I decided to just bite the bullet, so to speak. I paused on Lauren's page, lifting the corner and thumbing the smooth paper. I wanted nothing more than to close the book and burn it to ash, but I knew the curiosity would swallow me.

So I did it, I turned the page, and my heart jumped up into my throat.

_Edward Masen._

The face of the boy I had fallen in love with stared back at me; that perfect smile and those amazing eyes. The familiarity of his expression was all wrong to me and I looked away, hating that his betrayal still bothered me. I should have gotten over it years ago, but looking at his graduation picture only served to twist the knife.

It forced me to remember everything I had tried to forget.

.

.

_One month later_

"Okay...this is me," I said with a shrug, turning to my moral support as I stopped in front of security. Rose, Emmett, and Felix had come with me to the airport to say goodbye, to reassure me that I was strong and that I could do this. I appreciated the faith they had in me and honestly felt better because of it.

I couldn't explain it, but this trip seemed...different. While I knew what I would be facing by going to my high school reunion, I also had no idea. There were so many things that could happen over the next few days that I felt equal amounts of excited and nervous.

Rose was right...change is good.

I said goodbye to Emmett and Felix, suffering the bone-crushing hugs they so willingly reserved for me. I protested as they each took their turns squashing me but my pleas fell on extremely deaf ears. I felt like a limp noodle afterwards as they wandered away and left me and Rose to have a moment alone.

"Have a good flight, okay?" she said with a comforting smile, "Call me when you land."

"I will," I replied, leaning in to give her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, "and take care of the little one while I'm gone," I nodded to her stomach, "and those bozos over there."

When I jerked my head toward Emmett and Felix, Rose laughed, giving me a final hug before I waved the three of them goodbye.

The flight from New York to Seattle was short but boring. I took a magazine to keep me occupied and also brought along the yearbook Lauren had sent me. I flipped through it again, reacquainting myself with my old classmates for what seemed like the hundredth time.

It might have been repetitive of me, but it was good, because I no longer felt my heart race when I turned to Edward's page.

_Edward. _

I expected to see a different person when I looked at his profile, but the man I read about was someone I didn't even know. He was now a big-time music producer in Los Angeles, with a wife and a daughter. It had always been his fantasy in high school to make it as a famous musician and I found it fitting that he had gone into the music industry.

I was actually _happy _for him.

I admit that I was still a little resentful about what he had done to me in high school, but I wasn't seventeen anymore. I was a thirty-seven year-old woman who had finally realized that life was far too short to hold grudges.

I was tired of missing out on the important things.


	4. Determination

**Chapter Four: **Determination

.

.

**a.p.o.v**

I stood in the elevator, my purse clutched in my hands as I watched the light pass from one number to the next. With each descending floor, I took a deep breath.

_I can do this._

I repeated my mantra in my head, confident and determined the closer I got to the lobby that I could go in there and face my past. I was in my incredibly expensive Jimmy's and a fabulous, green satin dress that hugged me in all the right places.

With the perfect accessories to compliment my outfit, I felt like a million bucks.

When the elevator finally reached the lobby, a rush of nerves flooded to my stomach. I pushed my anxiety aside and headed towards the Terrace, where the first night of the reunion was scheduled to kick off with cocktails.

I rounded the corner into a wide hallway, catching sight of a long, narrow table set up in front of the doors leading to the Terrace. As I approached, I saw that there was a woman behind the table, carefully re-organizing the small pins that were arranged in straight lines.

"Uh...hi," I said awkwardly, "I'm here for the Rainier reunion."

When the woman looked up at me, I didn't even have glance at her nametag to guess who it was.

"Lauren Mallory?" I asked.

She knit her brows together in thought before a smile lit up her face. "Alice Brandon!" she exclaimed. Before I knew it, she was around the table, embracing me tightly as she rocked us back and forth. "You look amazing! How have you been?" she asked with exuberance, "I was so happy when you RSVP'd."

"I've been great, thanks," I said sincerely, "how about you?"

"Oh, you know," she said with a wave of her hand, "things have been good, just a bit hectic lately."

She smiled as she headed back around the table and I smiled too. She hadn't changed much since high school. While I could most certainly tell that she had aged, and that her body had adjusted since giving birth, she still looked just as beautiful as she had senior year. She still had the long, blond hair and the striking, blue eyes.

"Here you go," she said, handing me my nametag, "just pin it to your dress or something, so people can see it."

"Oh, thanks," I replied dumbly, taking the little button. I didn't really want to pin it to such a nice dress, but I held my tongue and did it. As I was brushing my hair over my shoulders, I asked, "Uh...you know who's all checked in, right?"

Lauren tilted her head slightly and nodded, probably figuring where I was going with this.

"Has...um, has Edward Masen checked in yet, by any chance?" I inquired apprehensively.

She bit her lip, "Yes, he has. Came in not too long ago, actually...with his wife."

"Right," I mumbled under my breath, suddenly feeling like my chest was on fire, "okay...thanks. I'll see you inside later?"

"Of course," she replied with a soft smile.

With my prior determination long gone, I hesitantly walked into the Terrace. The lights were dimmed slightly and dozens of people milled around the large space, talking and drinking animatedly with former friends. I stayed close to the wall, darting my eyes around the room for a sign of Edward. I had no idea what his wife looked like, but I imagined someone tall and beautiful, like Lauren or Rose.

I spotted the bar at the back of the room and sighed in relief. I most certainly needed a drink.

I avoided everyone else as I made my way to the bar, trying to cover my face with my hair so nobody would recognize me. I hopped up on one of the barstools when I got there, twisting slightly to take stock of where I was in relation to everyone else. I scanned the crowd thoroughly, feeling as my hands began to shake in uncertainty.

I felt stupid for being so damn nervous, but I couldn't help it.

"Can I get you something?" someone asked from behind me.

"Dirty martini," I replied without turning around, "extra olives." I squinted as I catalogued the faces of all my former classmates, and when I casually glanced back towards the entrance, I did a double-take. I had found what I was searching for. Edward was near the entrance, looking impossibly handsome in a suit as he laughed with a man who vaguely resembled Tyler Crowley.

I turned abruptly and put both hands on the bar, trying to keep it together. "Better make that _two_ martinis," I told the bartender.

I looked up as he poured my drink, and when my eyes met those of the extremely attractive man on the other side of the bar, I forgot why I was upset. The bartender smirked as he brought up another glass and began to pour me a second martini.

"I take it high school was a bitch?" he asked curiously.

I bit my lip as he added extra olives to both martinis and I nodded as he passed me a glass. "Yeah," I replied quietly, "something like that." I glanced back up at him as I took a sip, meeting his gaze again as I swallowed a mouthful of alcohol.

"Uh, I'm Alice," I said, trying to shake off my attraction to the sexy stranger.

"Jasper," he replied, reaching out to take my hand. He grasped it tightly, green eyes boring into mine the entire time as his long fingers closed around my wrist. The heat of the skin-to-skin contact was overwhelming and I leaned forward, completely consumed in him.

The way he was looking at me was startling.

"Excuse me, can I get a drink?"

The voice of a man broke the strange moment between me and Jasper. It was then that I realized he was simply holding my hand, the pretence of shaking it forgotten. I pulled it back like he had shocked me, cradling my hand in my lap as I picked up my martini and drank the rest of it.

Jasper moved on to serve the man at the bar and I couldn't help that I looked in his direction. I watched as he took the man's order, working with precision and ease. The sleeves of his black dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows, showcasing his toned arms and the small sliver of a tattoo that ended just below the shirt. He lifted his hand to brush his dirty blond hair from his eyes, and when I followed the movement with my own, I became conscious of the fact that I was _staring._

I had definitely been ogling the sexy bartender.

I quickly darted my eyes from Jasper and started on my second martini, feeling my cheeks flush. I turned away from the bar to try to gather myself, but I could still _feel _him there. For some reason, my body was aware that Jasper wasn't far away.

I think I blushed a little more.

I took a calming breath as I sipped my drink, looking around the Terrace for people I recognized. I found Edward again out of sheer, dumb luck, and instead of feeling anxious, I felt...good. I mean, I wasn't in any rush to go up to him and say hello, but his presence didn't make me nervous like it had mere moments ago.

It was such a relief.

I smiled to myself as I slowly drank my second martini, also finding others such as Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley (now Newton), and Sam Uley. It was strange to see everyone interacting with one another, how some people seemed awkward while others acted like no time at all had passed since they had last seen their classmates.

I knew for certain that I would be awkward, which is why I was biding my time and relaxing before I started reminiscing about a point in my life I would rather forget. Warmth tingled up my spine as I turned back to the bar and set my empty glass down on the countertop.

Jasper was there, surprising me with his closeness.

"Oh," I gasped, "hi."

"Hey," he said with an easy smile, causing dimples to form at the corners of his mouth. The sweet indents somehow made him sexier and I let out a shaky breath, trying to keep myself from staring at his lips.

"Can...I get another martini?" I asked, sliding my glass over the counter towards him.

Jasper picked up both glasses, grazing my fingers and winking at me as he responded, "Sure thing."

"Oh God," I mumbled under my breath as he walked away.

I avoided ogling him this time as he made my drink. Instead, I took to folding a blood red cocktail napkin as I waited for him to finish. He added extra olives to my martini and I smiled up at him as he set the drink in front of me.

"Thank you," I said, twisting the stem of my glass between my fingers.

"No worries," he replied, leaning casually with his hands on the bar. "So, Alice...should I even ask why such a beautiful woman is alone at the bar of her high school reunion, knocking back martinis?" Jasper inquired.

I took a generous sip of my drink and shook my head, "No, you shouldn't."

"Fair enough," he conceded. He bent further to rest on his elbows and whispered, "I take it you're trying to avoid a certain ex-boyfriend?"

My eyes snapped up to his, my expression sober as he hit the nail on the head.

"Ex-girlfriend?" he joked in mock surprise when I didn't respond.

I laughed at his playfulness and shook my head, "No...you were right, ex-boyfriend. It – it's just that it was a long time ago and I'm still kind of...self-conscious...about what happened."

"_You?_" he asked incredulously, "you're self-conscious?" When I replied with a shrug he continued, "You haven't seen this guy in, what, twenty years?"

"About that," I answered quietly.

He shook his head, "Well...I don't know what you looked like back then, but if this is what you look like now," he paused as he met my gaze, "you'll knock that guy off his feet, no question about it."

Heat spread up my shoulders and neck, colouring my cheeks as Jasper's compliment made my heart thump unevenly in my chest. It was possibly the nicest thing anyone had said to me in my life, and to hear it from such an attractive man was...exciting.

I kind of wanted to jump him.

"Jasper...you're too nice," I said in embarrassment.

"Sweetheart, I'm just tellin' the truth," Jasper replied with a sexy grin. "And you..." he continued as he leaned closer, "are beautiful. I have no doubt that whatever guy you're trying to impress will be floored when he sees you."

"You're very talkative for a bartender," I said, mischievously narrowing my eyes at him. I was only teasing him because his compliments were making me uncomfortable, in a _really _good way. Not that I didn't appreciate them...I appreciated them _too _much. If he told me one more time that I was beautiful, I might have jumped over the bar and mauled him like a jungle cat.

"I'm observant," he corrected, "I'm merely sharing my findings."

"Observant," I repeated with an arched brow, "sure."

He smirked at me and rapped his knuckles against the bar top. "Now get out there and enjoy that party," he said with a nod towards the rest of the room, "you're keeping me from my other customers."

A quick glance down the bar told me that Jasper wasn't kidding about the fact that I was keeping him from his job. I bit my lip at how I had distracted him, and with a final wink, Jasper set off to fill orders, leaving me alone with my martini.

_Well, now is a good a time as any, I suppose._

I slipped off the stool with my purse in one hand and my glass in the other, looking back over my shoulder at Jasper. He caught my eye as he poured a drink, giving me a reassuring smile; dimples and all.

Feeling significantly better since I walked through the doors, I started catching up with my old classmates. I talked for a while with Jessica Newton, listening as she went on about the last twenty years and how much things had changed. She had definitely mellowed out since I had last seen her, going from the high school gossip and perky cheerleader to the archetypal soccer mom.

She and Mike were happily married with three kids, and one on the way.

"How far along are you?" I asked, motioning to her bulging belly.

Mike took that point to appear, patting his hand over Jessica's stomach. "She's about six months," he said with a smile. I smiled back at how happy they seemed. They had been voted 'most likely to get married' senior year as they had been dating since they were juniors, and to see that they were still together was astonishing.

It also made me feel about three inches tall.

I left Mike and Jessica after another few minutes of chatting to talk to Tyler Crowley. From what I could tell, he was already three sheets to the wind. He was boisterous and loud, as well as being way too touchy-feely for my liking. He put his hand on my arms and shoulders as we caught up with each other, making me so uncomfortable I could hardly stand it.

Shivers ran up my spine as I walked away from him, hating that he'd had his hands on me at all. He had been an all right looking guy in high school, but now he was just plain creepy.

It was unnerving.

I made sure to avoid Edward as I moved around the room, chatting with a few other classmates that I remembered. When I noticed a large bulletin board on the other side of the room, next to a cluster of chairs, I became curious. I wandered away from the group I had been talking to, finding myself drawn to the board and the words printed across the top.

_In Memory_

I gasped in shock as the photos of Angela and Ben stared back at me, feeling as my eyes stung with tears for the friends I had unknowingly lost. The small blurb beneath their pictures told me they had been involved in a car accident three years after graduation. While Angela had died on impact, Ben had passed a few days later in the hospital.

My chest tightened painfully at the fact that I hadn't known this.

With a heavy heart and a damper on my mood, I headed back to the bar. I had a sudden compulsion to see Jasper; I hadn't seen him in well over an hour and I missed his dimpled smile. I set my purse down on the end of the bar, watching inconspicuously as Jasper served the other guests. His hair was more tousled now and he had undone a few buttons on his shirt, giving me a glimpse of the pale skin beneath.

He looked like he had stepped out of a magazine.

I quietly watched as he worked, drumming my fingers against the dark, cherry wood as I racked up memories of Angela and Ben. They had both been close friends of mine in high school, but going our separate ways after graduation had severed the lines of communication. I wished more than anything that I could go back in time and make sure we kept in touch.

Anything would have been better than finding out_ now _that they had passed away at such a young age.

I was just about to take a seat on one of the stools when a dirty martini with extra olives was placed in front of me. I smiled down at the drink before looking up, subjecting myself to the way Jasper's lips pulled up into a grin.

"You okay?" he asked earnestly.

I nodded. "Uh...yeah, I think so," I responded, "I just found out that some friends of mine passed away a while ago and...I didn't know about it."

"Oh," he said with a deep frown, "I'm sorry about your friends."

I waved my hand in dismissal, "It's okay. I was just...overwhelmed."

He nodded slowly and asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

I smiled at his thoughtfulness. "No...this is fine," I motioned to the drink, "thanks, though."

He smiled in return as his eyes flickered down to the other end of the bar. "I'll be back in a minute, yeah?"

I sipped my martini as Jasper served other guests, brushing my bangs out of my eyes as I watched the growing crowd of people. I hadn't seen Edward in a while but I was starting to think that I would be okay to talk to him...maybe.

I slipped an olive into my mouth when a short brunette came to stand at the bar next to me, trying to get Jasper's attention. She looked back at me with a small smile and a polite, "Hello."

I tried to place her at Rainier but I couldn't seem to remember who she was. She didn't exactly look familiar so I chanced asking, "Did you go to Rainier, or are you a guest?"

"Oh," she shook her head, "no, I didn't go to Rainier. I'm just a guest. My husband went to Rainier."

"Ah," I replied with a nod, "that's why I don't recognize you." We both laughed and I introduced myself, "I'm Alice."

The woman shook my hand, her smile fading as her eyes were drawn down to my nametag. "Alice Brandon?" she asked. I knit my brows together in perplexity and she cleared her throat, "I'm Bella...Bella Masen."

I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach.

This was Edward's wife.

She looked nothing like I had imagined. I pictured her being tall and statuesque, with a presence that would make me feel like I was invisible. Bella was none of those things. She was a petite brunette who seemed humble and darling.

"Oh," I blanched, suddenly at a loss for words, "uh...I-I'm sorry, I have to go."

I turned to leave, but Bella protested, "Wait, please!"

"Look," I began hastily, "I appreciate whatever it is you're trying to do...but I-I can't right now. I'm sorry."

A jumbled mess of emotion, I fled as fast as I could, my steps hurried as I left the Terrace and practically ran down the hallway. I stopped when I rounded the corner, thumping my head back against the wall as my chest rose and fell with my rapid breaths.

I needed to get it together.

I slowed my pace as I headed to the elevator, trying to regulate my breathing so I didn't end up passing out from a lack of air. I ran my fingers through my hair, pushing it from my eyes as I stopped at the elevator doors and pressed the button.

I couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Alice!"

I turned quickly at the sound of my name, watching as Jasper ran towards me. He slowed as he approached, breathing heavily. "Jesus...woman – did someone light a fire under your ass?" he asked sarcastically.

I chuckled at how out of breath he was and shrugged, "I guess you could say that."

He put his hands on top of his head and said, "Okay...well I didn't plan on doing it like this, but you sort of gave me no choice, so...here." He pulled a red cocktail napkin from his pocket, handing it to me. I cocked my brow, taking it between my fingers as confusion settled in.

"Um...thanks?"

He rolled his eyes, "Turn it over."

I did as he said, feeling more than giddy when I saw that his phone number was written on the other side of the napkin.

"I don't know if you have a boyfriend or anything," he explained, "but I was watching you tonight and – I just think you're...amazing, Alice. You're beautiful and funny, and I might be out of line here, but...I'd really like to see you again." I opened my mouth to respond and he added, "Only if you want to."

I smirked at his unnecessary rambling, "Jasper, I'd love to see you again."

He took a deep breath, "No boyfriend?" he inquired.

I shook my head, "No boyfriend."

He sighed, "Good, because I've also been wanting to do this."

Jasper took the final step to get to me, slipping one hand around the back of my neck as the other went around my ribs, pulling me flush against him. I gasped as his lips met mine, lifting my hands to his collar and twisting his shirt in my fingers as I stepped up on my toes, bringing us closer together.

I parted my lips in time with his, my tongue seeking out Jasper's as his arm tightened around my back and he walked us forward. I gently bit on his bottom lip as I bumped into the wall, loving the quiet, guttural sound that came from the back of his throat. He pressed his hips into mine as I nibbled his lip, tangling his fingers into the hairs at the nape of my neck.

The intimacy and passion of the kiss we shared was like nothing I'd ever experienced. It was the kind of connection that made your heart race and your stomach fill with butterflies. What I felt as I kissed Jasper was stronger than anything I had felt before, with any man.

As I stood in his arms in the deserted lobby of the Fairmont hotel, my pulse quickened.

Jasper was the type of guy I could see myself falling for.


	5. Liberation

**Chapter Five:** Liberation

.

.

**a.p.o.v**

After a rousing ten minutes in the hotel lobby, Jasper kindly offered to walk me up to my room. I had long since forgotten about my encounter with Bella and was instead enjoying my time with Jasper. He stood behind me in the elevator, languorously kissing my neck as his hands rested firmly on my hips. I felt like a puddle of goo in his arms, revelling in the heat of his body and the way his lips made my skin swell with goose bumps.

I lost myself in his touches, tilting my head back against his shoulder as I ruefully watched the elevator ascend to my floor. I wished for a power failure or something equally as helpful, but nothing happened to trap me in the confined space with Jasper.

I was upset and disappointed when the doors opened on floor seven.

Jasper nudged me out, tagging close behind me as I made my way down the hall. I giggled as he tried to tickle me and ran ahead, warning him that I would use brute force if he didn't knock it off, immediately.

"And you think I'm scared of you?" he asked sarcastically.

I put my hands on my hips, reasoning, "You should be. I'm very scary."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh...you're, what, five foot zero? Sweetheart, I don't see much that's frightening about you," he said with a chuckle, "I could bench-press you."

I laughed initially at his statement, but the more my mind comprehended the idea of Jasper _bench-pressing _me, the more I found it obscenely arousing. Imagining the way his arms would look as he lifted me was enough to sell me on the idea.

"You could _try _to bench-press me," I suggested, "if you wanted. I don't think I'd mind."

Jasper's gaze flickered from my eyes to my lips, the smile leaving his face as he bent down to kiss me. "Don't tempt me, Alice," he whispered against my mouth, "I might just take you up on your offer." My face flushed in excitement and he sighed, "You look so sexy when you blush."

Everything in my mind floated out with his words and I cupped his face in my hands, pulling him in for another kiss that set my heart on fire. His hands slid down my back and over my ass, squeezing gently as his tongue languidly moved with mine.

"Is it...bad, that I...want you to come...inside?" I asked through insistent kisses.

Jasper paused, pressing his lips to the corner of my mouth. "Not as bad as how much I want to," he replied. He rested his forehead against mine, taking a deep breath before he offered quietly, "But I can't. I like you, Alice, I _really _like you...and I don't want to be disrespectful. I want to take you out on a date or...or have dinner with you or something."

I smiled coyly at how he wanted to 'woo' me and said, "Jasper, you have to be the sweetest guy I've ever met."

I wrapped my arms around his torso in a grateful hug, feeling the heat of his lips on my skin as he kissed my temple. We stood like that for a long time, my head on his chest as he pressed his cheek into my hair, slowly rocking us back and forth. The serenity of the embrace relaxed me, and though I was standing, I was positive it wouldn't be hard for me to fall asleep like this.

I was so comfortable.

"I should go," I murmured, "it's getting late."

I felt as Jasper nodded, pressing his lips into my hair once more as we parted. He asked me to spend the day with him tomorrow before his afternoon shift at the hotel and I readily agreed, eager to see him as much as I could, in any capacity. I gave him my phone number so he could call me and he said he would do so in the morning.

That night, Jasper left me with a sweet, chaste kiss and the most beautiful view as he retreated. He smiled at me as he waited for the elevator, unleashing the full force of the sexy dimples that punctuated his handsome face.

When he disappeared through the elevator doors, I let out the girly sigh I had been holding in.

Ass-grabbing and neck-kissing aside, Jasper was the perfect gentleman.

.

.

The day I spent with Jasper was...surreal. It was a massive, amazing blur of talking and laughing and enjoying the warmth of Seattle in the summer. We walked around the city for most of the morning, learning everything there was to know about each other.

I told him my best and worst moments, explaining the situation with Edward and why I high-tailed it out of the Terrace so quickly last night. In return, he did the same, telling me about his life...even the parts that were unpleasant and messy.

I found that I was comfortable talking to him about the painful things I had experienced in my life; the hurt I had suffered and the people I had lost. It was just...easy...with Jasper. I didn't feel self-conscious when I spoke or like I was saying too much.

Jasper took it all in, giving me just as much of himself in return.

After he took me to lunch at a beautiful, little restaurant, we started heading back in the direction of the hotel. He still had an hour until he started work so we ventured around a park down the street, sitting quietly on a bench as we people-watched.

Jasper slung his arm around the back of the bench and I scooted over, laying down with my head on his lap and my legs dangling over the edge. He tilted his head, smiling as he looked at me and combed his fingers through my hair.

I closed my eyes at the slow, gentle movement; it was sweet and methodical.

Although I was incredibly relaxed, I couldn't help the nagging feeling at the back of my mind, the one that was telling me my time was short and I only had one day before I had to leave. One day, and I would have to say goodbye to Jasper.

"What's goin' on in there?" he asked, brushing his fingers over my temple.

"Tomorrow's my last day here," I said softly, turning my head as a slight breeze blew through the park, "I fly back to New York on Monday."

"Yeah," Jasper said with a dismayed grin, "I know."

I felt my heart in my throat as I reached up and twined my fingers with his, pressing my lips to his knuckles. "You make me _not _want to go back," I admitted. Jasper ran the fingers of his other hand through my hair again, brushing his thumb over my cheek.

"I would do anything to make you stay," he replied intently, "but I know that's where your life is. I couldn't ask you to do that."

I felt sick to my stomach as I asked, "What are we going to do?"

Jasper sighed, "Make tomorrow count."

"You don't work?"

He shook his head, "I never work Sundays, and you have no idea how grateful I am for that right now."

He showed me that amazing smile and I smiled back as I sat up. I braced both hands on the bench, leaning forward slightly as I kicked my shoe against the gravel. I turned my head to look up at him, wondering, "What about after tomorrow?"

He draped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer. "We'll make it work," he assured, "I promise. I'd be stupid to let you go...you know, after I've already laid all my ground work. It would be a waste of time," he said teasingly.

I smiled as I elbowed him in the ribs and muttered, "Jackass."

He chuckled softly before his eyes met mine. His face and tone grew sombre as he said, "I'm serious, Alice. I want to make this work, whatever _this _is. I've had the most amazing time with you. I know you'll be on the other side of the country but I don't like the idea of never seeing you again."

I turned to press a kiss to his cheek, murmuring, "Me neither, but-"

"Nuh-uh," he cut me off, putting his hand over my mouth, "I don't want you to worry about it right now. I like you, Alice, everything else is just details to me. A couple hundred miles is not going to stop me from talking to you."

I smiled and pressed a kiss into his palm.

He always made things easy.

.

.

When I got back to my room that afternoon, I felt like my face was going to crack from smiling so often. The day had been perfect and humbling, and Jasper was more wonderful than I could have imagined. I couldn't explain the way I was drawn to him or how it felt when we were together.

It was indescribable.

I showered and got ready for the reunion dinner, pulling out my cute, black dress and the Prada heels I had brought to go with it. I curled my hair and pinned it back, keeping it from my face as it fell down over my shoulders. I was just applying my make-up when a knock came from the other side of my door.

My first assumption was Jasper, but when I quickly remembered he was working, I figured it might have been Lauren or Jessica. I padded over to the door with my mascara in hand, and when I swung it open, I immediately regretted it.

I was stunned beyond words when I saw Bella – I didn't know what to say.

We just looked at one another, the silence awkward as I gripped the doorframe and Bella shifted uncomfortably.

"Hi," she said quietly, "do you mind if I come in?"

I wanted for the life of me to say no, but with her kind words and friendly demeanour, I couldn't do it. She had obviously gone out of her way to find me and I felt obligated to at least hear what she had to say.

"Sure," I replied, stepping aside and allowing her to enter. Bella walked into the room and I shut the door, watching as she wrung her hands together in front of her and gave me a tentative smile. I waited for her to speak because I literally had no words.

"I just...I wanted to say I'm sorry for last night," she began, tucking a strand of her long, brown hair behind her ear, "I had no idea _you _were Alice Brandon...and – I'm really sorry that I made you uncomfortable."

I bit my lip. "You didn't make me uncomfortable," I disagreed, "I was just...surprised. Yesterday was sort of overwhelming and you...you weren't what I expected. You caught me off-guard."

She looked down to her feet, nodding silently before her gaze met mine again. "Either way," she said with a shrug, "I'm sorry. I felt awful after you left."

"It's nothing, really," I replied. Silence plagued us once more and I pursed my lips, wondering if she had come all this way just to tell me she was sorry for startling me. "Is...that all?" I asked hesitantly.

"Uh...no, actually," she said as she motioned to the bed, "can I sit?"

I nodded, "Sure."

Bella sat down on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through her hair. I leaned up against the television stand, crossing my arms over one another as I waited for her to continue. She let out a small sigh and looked up at me, compassion clear in her eyes.

"I came to apologize for last night," she started strongly, "but I also wanted to apologize for Edward."

"Ah," I said with a humourless laugh, "so he sent you to do his dirty work."

Bella frowned, her forehead creasing. "No," she opposed, "he doesn't even know I'm here. Look, I just...I know that he was an asshole in high school. I know that he broke your trust and humiliated you...and I wanted to say I'm sorry for how he acted."

I cleared my throat, "I can see where you're coming from with all of this, and I'm not trying to be rude, but it's not your responsibility, Bella. _You _have nothing to be sorry for."

She sighed, "I know it's not my responsibility, but I wanted you to know that he regrets the way he treated you. He was hoping to tell you himself, but based on last night, I figured that you weren't exactly up to seeing him. I just didn't want you to leave this weekend without knowing that."

"Oh," I said dumbly, feeling as my eyes widened, "oh...uh, well...thanks. I-I really don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," she replied, "but I would have hated myself if I had never come here. You deserve to at least know that he's sorry, even if it's coming from me."

"Well, thank you," I said sincerely, "it...it means a lot to me." Bella gave me a small nod and I mused, "You're really...nice. I wouldn't have expected someone like you to be with someone like Edward."

She laughed, "People tell me that all the time. He can be...difficult, but he's not the Edward you knew in high school." She paused as she lowered her voice, "To be perfectly honest, I hated Edward when we first met. He was arrogant and self-righteous...I couldn't stand him."

"What changed?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged, "He did, I suppose. I'm not really sure what it was...but he became this whole other person; a better person."

"Well...I'm glad he smartened up," I said with a small half-smile.

When Bella laughed in response, the tension between us disappeared.

.

.

Dinner for that night was held in the Georgian, an elegant hall with lavish decorations and crystal chandeliers that lighted the room. I caught up with countless old friends, enjoying the great food and the classic, eighties music. I sat with Lauren and her husband during dinner, unfortunately suffering as Tyler Crowley graciously decided to join us.

He was just as unpleasant as the night before, touching me inappropriately despite my attempts to pull away from his unwelcome advances. Lauren shot me apprehensive glances as we ate but I didn't want to make it a big deal. I'd had the most amazing day with Jasper and a great conversation with Bella.

Nothing was going to bring me down.

I excused myself after dessert, breathing a sigh of relief when I escaped Tyler. I chatted with a few other classmates, but for the most part, I just really wanted to see Jasper. I hated that I only had tomorrow to spend with him and I had been thinking about him non-stop since we'd parted earlier in the day.

I headed back to the now empty table and sat in my spot, taking a moment to gather myself. I took a sip of my water and looked around the room, lowering the glass from my lips when I met Edward's gaze.

He just looked at me, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his dress pants, and I stared back. When a minute had gone by and neither of us had blinked, I lifted my hand and waved. He did the same, his lips pulling up into that same, crooked smile I had always remembered.

As I smiled back at Edward, I knew that I had accomplished what I had come here to do. I may not have talked to him like I had promised Rose but I had gotten the closure I needed; Edward acknowledged the fact that he had hurt me. He realized he'd made a mistake and he was sorry for what he had done.

It was all I had ever wanted; an apology.

Even though I felt confident enough to go over and say hello, I realized that I didn't want to. I had finally made peace with Edward Masen and I was in too good a mood to ruin it with painful memories. I looked away from him, and just as I was about to stand, my eyes were covered by large, warm hands.

I gasped, placing mine overtop as a deep voice whispered, "Guess who?"

I smiled, rubbing my finger over the ring on Jasper's thumb.

He was just the person I needed to see.


End file.
